


Het

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Ghost Sex, Humor, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct sequel to "Ghost".  Not that there is a whole lot of continuity to care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Het

**Sam:** No. Just no. It’s too weird.

**Dean:** Oh come on. It can’t be that bad.

**Sam:** That’s easy for you to say. You do it all the time.

**Dean:** Hey!  Cas isn’t—

**Sam:** Well, not technically. But remember after the apocalypse…

**Dean:** Well, by that criterion, so are you, Samantha.

**Sam:** Fuck off. I’m still not doing it. Anyway, what are my choices? Jess? Way too much guilt involved. Madison? Pretty sure the thought of those last few minutes could kill any hard on. Or maybe Ruby? That chick would kill me before I got her shirt off.

**Dean:** Jo was hot.

**Sam:** Yeah. And totally into you.

**Dean:** Yeah….

**Sam:** And I’ve already done Gabriel….

**Dean:** That’s kinkier than I need to know about.

**Sam:** So what’s left? Bobby?

**Dean:** Wait. I know that Bobby was never a girl.

**Sam:** …and anyway, it feels like necrophilia.

**Dean:** Wait. What are you talking about?

**Sam:** Ghost fic, Dean. Come on. Keep up.

**Dean:** Dude. We already did that. We’re on het now.

**Sam:** Oh!  Never mind. As long as they’re alive, I’m good. Oooh!  I get Bela!  That girl is smokin’.


End file.
